Join Requests
You want to join FlameClan? Great! All you need to do is fill out a form explaining your cats name, rank, personality, appearance, history and their family! Good luck and have fun! You may also join with DarkClan Loners & Rogues, Tribe of Erupting Volcanoes and Tribe Of Falling Stars cats on this page Archives'': ''1, 2, 'Lilarus (lil-are-us) and Vualuzal (Voo-all-ooze-all)' Rank: Dark Forest cats (never lived; they're demons) Appearance: Both are shadowy cats made of pure darkness. (cuz they're demons). Lilarus has blue eyes and Vualuzal has red. Family: Daughter (they're mates, believe it or not. They do everything together): Tigress History: a lot of Lilarus and Vualuzal's history is unknown. One day, they appeared in Dark Forest. Feeling trapped because they found no way to travel down from Dark Forest, they attempted to create an army of demonic cats to destroy earth. They failed, and only one survived: Tigress. They sent her to earth, but all went wrong. She became mortal. They continue to watch her from Dark Forest. Persona: they are almost pure evil beings. The only things that seperate them from being truly pure evil is their love for each other and for Tigress. Age: shrouded in mystery Thunderheart 23:15, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Accepted! Feel free to make their pages! Flamestar22 23:19, April 17, 2015 (UTC) THANK YOU VERY MUCH. I has plans... Thunderheart 23:22, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Dexter Rank: Rogue Appearance: Black and white tom with sharp amber eyes. Family: Blackmist (Father) Whispercloud (Mother) History: Unknown Personality: Hostile, but friendly. The problem is not the problem. The problem is your attitude about the problem. Do you understand? 12:21, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Accepted! Flamestar22 12:23, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Silentcloud Rank: Elder Appearance: White cat with brown paws and grey eyes. Family: TBA History: Nothing much. Personality: Grumpy, etc. The problem is not the problem. The problem is your attitude about the problem. Do you understand? 22:12, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Accepted! Flamestar22 22:13, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Brambleshade Rank: Warrior Appearance: Brown tabby she-cat with white paws Family: TBA History: not really anything Personality: bouncy , jumpy, hyperactive ~ ☾Bramble where's the hot sauce?! 00:11, April 25, 2015 (UTC) YESH. ACCEPTED! c: Flamestar22 00:12, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Linkpath Rank:Warrior Appearance: A long-furred, silver tabby she-cat with brown legs, and a brown tail tip. Her eyes are yellow. Family: TBA History: TBA Personality: Quiet, gentle, and soft-spoken. 21:56 Sun Apr 26 Accepted! Go ahead and start rolepaying and make her page c: Flamestar22 21:59, April 26, 2015 (UTC) 'Hawktalon' Rank: FlameClan warrior Appearance: brown tabby tom Family: none (yet :3) History: none, really. Persona: very serious yet knows when to joke or be soft. Age: around Stormwillow's Thunderheart 21:59, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Approved - she's about 27 moons. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 23:56, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Okay. By the way, I need someone to roleplay so that he can enter and swoon XD Thunderheart 00:05, April 30, 2015 (UTC) CUE THE LOVE SONG :D When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 00:50, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Dovestream Can i be medicne cat of ScorchClan? Name:Dovestream Gender:Female Family:TBA Appearance:Gray with a white muzzle an tail tip Personality:gentle and caring, knows when to be strict Thunder, Shadow, River, and Wind wait, where's Flame? Accepted <3 I'm so happy that Clan was made <3 When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 20:39, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Tigerheart and Lionclaw Could Tigerheart be the med cat apprentice of ScorchClan? Genders: male Family: TBA Appearance: Tigerheart: white with brown patches. Lionclaw: golden with white tints on his muzzle Personalities: Tigerheart: always wanted to be a warrior, but (if this happens) he was called by StarClan to become Medicine Cat Apprentice. Lionclaw: is a fierce warrior and will do absolutely anything to protect his clan, although, he is very kind to his clanmates. Thunderheart 20:34, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Both are accepted to join <3 When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 20:40, April 30, 2015 (UTC) I'm glad you're happy :) --Thunder Firedream Gender: She-cat Appearance: Sleek orange shecat with green eyes. History: TBA The problem is not the problem. The problem is your attitude about the problem. Do you understand? 17:53, May 2, 2015 (UTC) I have a question for this cat... is she apart of FlameClan, or ScorchClan (our new Clan here)? It's kinda hard to know, now that we have two Clans, which one she would belong to... -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 20:39, May 2, 2015 (UTC) (I think FlameClan..) Flamestar22 20:52, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Owlpaw (could his mentor be Longleg?) Gender: Tom Family: TBA Appearance: Brown tom with chestnut brown eyes. The problem is not the problem. The problem is your attitude about the problem. Do you understand? 17:53, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Excepted, and sure! Thunderheart 18:33, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Category:Joining